Dios salve al mundo de las mujeres despechadas
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Summary:-¿¡Como mierda te atreves a hacerme eso?-le grite enfurecida  … -…¡Bella! ¡Bella mi amor! No me dejes… ¡no te vayas!-Abrí mis ojos y le mire, le sonreí y me reí-Ahora sabes lo que sentí al verte  …  ¿te gusto?


**Summary:**-¿¡Como mierda te atreves a hacerme eso!-le grite enfurecida […]-…¡Bella! ¡Bella mi amor! No me dejes… ¡no te vayas!-Abrí mis ojos y le mire, le sonreí y me reí-Ahora sabes lo que sentí al verte […] ¿te gusto?

**Disclaimer:** ningun personaje es mio(por mala suerte)sino de la fantastica Stephanie Meyer, que invento a estos guapotes…y nos dejo sin ninguno!¬¬

esto va dedicado a AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale...!gracias!tkm^^

**_Dios salve al mundo de las mujeres despechadas…_**

Estábamos disfrutando de un tranquilo día de picnic en el parque de Forks –como si siendo todo verde se necesitara un parque para el "espacio verde" pero bueno…-. Alice se habia esforzado para hacer este día un día muy especial. Curiosamente los 6-Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale y Edward Cullen y yo Bella Swan- nos habíamos conocido el mismo día y en este lugar. Era como una tradición celebrar este día en vez de nuestros aniversarios. Las chicas y yo estábamos hablando de los planes de boda de Alice y del primer aniversario matrimonial de Rose y Emm. Edward había estado todo el día nervioso. Y yo no sabia porque. Supongo que tiene que ver con su súper hiperactiva –alias Duende maquiavélico-hermana Alice planeando todo e impidiéndonos respirar. Pero bueno…no es que me queje. Eso me daba tiempo y espacio para terminar de planear mi noche especial con el.

Los chicos de un momento a otro desaparecieron y los estábamos buscando.

-Rose…¿A dónde irán para festejar?-pregunte moviendo mis cejas insinuantemente.

-No lo se…Emmett me sorprenderá-dijo sonriendo- y yo a el. Ni se imagina que será…padre-susurro. Alice y yo la miramos sorprendidas y sonrientes. El sueño de toda la vida de Rose es ser madre y tener su familia.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia!-dijo dando saltitos Alice, a veces-mas seguido de lo que se imaginan-me pregunto como hace Jazz para soportar su hiperactividad. Creo que no quiero saber la respuesta a eso.-¡Déjame planear todo!-chillo-¡Vamos! Hay que preparar todo para los gemelos…celeste y verde, si, Adrian celeste y Adiel verde si…-Alice siguió con su cháchara y Rose y yo la miramos como loca.

-¿Cómo sabes que serán gemelos? ¿Y sus colores preferidos?-pregunto Rose en shock. Yo sabía que Alice sabia cosas antes que nadie y que era mejor no apostar contra de ella. Ellas siguieron discutiendo cuando llegamos a la vereda y se escucho una frenada y un choque. Nos quedamos tiesas para salir a correr cuando vimos a Emmet y Jazz parados desesperados. Emmett y Jazz eran doctores, ellos podrían ayudar… ¿¡Pero y Edward! ¿¡Donde estaba el! Corrí como pude hasta donde estaba el auto y lo vi tirado en la calle y todo ensangrentado. Me lancé a su lado sin importarme el olor a la sangre ni las manchas en la ropa.

-¡Edward! Mi amor…responde.-le suplique con las lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

-Be…Bella…-susurró débilmente, tomando aire-Mi amor…

-Shhh…tranquilo Edward…va a estar todo bien…-le susurré, cuando bien sabía que no era así.

-No…Bella…escúchame…T-te a-amo Bella…quisiera pasar el resto de mis días contigo…hacerte mía…-susurro con amor y dolor en la voz.

-Ya soy tuya, siempre lo fui.-dije tratando de que se callara, no quería despedidas.

-…y hacerte feliz…

-¡Me haces feliz!-chillé histérica.

-Bella…amor…bésame…-me pidió como ultimo deseo. ¿Cómo negarme cuando era lo que mas quería? Sentir sus labios por una ultima vez. Lo bese con todo el amor que sentía por el…acaricie su lengua y sentí su saber y… ¿una argolla? ¿Acaso el se puso un pircing? No… ¡Era un anillo! De compromiso…pero eso…

-Bella Swan…te amo y eres toda mi vida, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?-pregunto sentándose y sonriendo. Por eso la sangre no me mareo, por eso Jazz y Emmett sonreían, por eso la gente estaba atónita y mi mejor amigo-Jake-estaba detrás del auto que "atropello" a mi Edward. Era todo una farsa…

-¿¡Eres idiota o que!-le grite levantándome furiosa.- -¿¡Como mierda te atreves a hacerme eso!-le grite enfurecida. Esto era el colmo.

-¡Estupido!-le grito Alice,-¿¡Sabes lo que nos hiciste pasar! ¡Mal nacido!-le grito mientras su fino zapato de tacón-de 10 cm- de Chimie Choo se impactaban en la nuca de Edward. Pero el solo me miraba a mi.

-¿Bella?-me pregunto, yo estaba tramando algo a 10 mil por segundo, me di la vuelta soltando algunas lagrimas y evitando su rostro y le guiñe a Rose y Alice, Emm y Jazz un ojo. Ahora agradecía el código inventado. Hice un 2 con mi mano en forma de V para "venganza". -¿Bella te pasa algo?-me pregunto preocupado.

-¿¡QUE SI ME PASA ALGO! NOOO… ¿¡QUEME PUEDE PASAR! ¡CASI ME MATAS DE SUSTO!...Y…-de repente me quedo sin aire( finjo eso) y me hago la asmática. Alice y Rose saben que fui asmática en mi niñez. Me caigo de rodillas agarrándome la garganta como si no pudiera respirar. Jadeo y trato de hablar pero no puedo. (¡Actuación chicas!) Me tiro al suelo revolcándome como si me estuvieran torturando, gritando a media voz, jadeando.

-¡Entupido!-le dijo Alice siguiéndome el juego-¡Es asmática imbecil! Le esta dando un paro-cardiorrespiratorio! ¡JAZZ!-grito actuando. Jazz se me acerco y puso su oido en mi pecho y me empezó a hacerme(o fingir que me hacia) RCP.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella mi amor! No me dejes… ¡no te vayas! ¡No te mueras!-gritaba desesperado Edward. Casi me da pena. Casi.

-Es inútil-dijo Jazz con un tono dolido.-Su corazón esta parado, no respira más. Lo lamento…_murió_-dijo palmeándole el hombro a Edward. El sollozo y me abrazó con fuerza. Oí los falsos lamentos de las chicas y Jazz y Emm y el llanto de Jake. ¡Ja! _Dios salve al mundo de las mujeres despechadas_, pensé.

Abrí mis ojos me senté y lo mire a Edward que me miraba estupefacto. Jake no estaba mucho mejor.

- Ahora sabes lo que sentí al verte…ahí tirado…"haciéndote el muerto"… ¿te gusto?-le dije riendo.-te devolví la moneda.

-¡Bella!-grito el-¡Casi me matas de un susto!

-Como tu a mi…ah, por cierto, acepto ser tu esposa.-le bese dulcemente y me correspondió al beso, lo interrumpí y lo mire feo-Y olvídate del juego de lencería con el que te iba a esperar en casa.

se que no es mucho...pero bueno...espero q les guste!

ya ire mejorando con el tiempo...^^'

un review?^^

bessitoss y ssombritass^^


End file.
